The Last Visit: Life in London
by Kut3G
Summary: Three years later Gabriella has to adjust to life in London and although Troy says everything is alright she can feel something is not right "…You're hiding something from me…" But what is it?
1. Chapter 1

**A\N : ** You have to read the The Last Visit in order to understand this one and itwas originally a one-shot but than I decided to submit an epilogue which will have one or two chapters in it. Please review and enjoy.

**The Last Visit : Life in London**

* * *

><p>Adrian Bolton woke up and the day he had been marking on his calendar for months on end was finally here. He was thirteen. Removing the bed covers he sprinted out his room and down the hallway to his parent's bedroom and swiftly opened the door.<p>

"RISE AND SHINE" he said and walked the few feet to the curtains and opened them, letting the harsh tone of the light stream through the window and to Troy and Gabriella's eyes. Troy groaned and turned the opposite side hiding his eyes from the light.

"God, what time is it?"

Gabriella carefully removed the covers and tiredly adjusted her eyes to the bright flashing lights on the digital clock.

"Five o'clock"

"God Adrian go back to sleep" Troy groaned and covered himself with a pillowcase while Gabriella put on her slippers

"No come on we have to celebrate" he walked to Troy and hit him

"I'm asleep" he mumbled under the pillow.

"Mom" Adrian complained and covering her body with her robe she sighed and pushed her son forward "Just give him a couple of minutes to recuperate"

"You mean to snooze" Adrian voice was heard down the hall

"Pretty much" Gabriella said

It was Adrian's birthday party and even though they had no family there the turnout was much more than they had expected. It was mostly Adrian's friends from school, colleagues from work and the neighbors. While Adrian and his friends were playing with the new software he had got from his presents Gabriella was in the kitchen doing the finishing touches on the cake.

"Hey babe how's the cake coming along?"

"Great just some frosting and I'm done"

"Great" Troy pulled up a chair and sat down

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting"

"We can't both be in the kitchen; one of us has to entertain our guests"

"They look entertained to me" he said grabbing an apple on the basket laid on the table.

"Troy just go please"

"Fine" he dragged himself out of the chair and out the kitchen.

After carefully putting on the frosting she began with the number thirteen right on the left side of the cake.

"Hey you're Adrian's mum?"

"Ah yeah" Gabriella looked up from what she was doing and was met with a pure Londoner, big brown eyes, broad shoulders , perky lips and a smile that could kill any girl.

"Ah yeah Gabriella, and you are"

"Oh pardon my manners my name is Christian Thomas, Alyssa's brother"

"Oh right she said you were coming"

"Is there anything I can do to be of assistance" he asked her with his brilliant smile

"Yeah no thanks everything is pretty much done and dusted"

"Are you sure I can carry the cake for you"

"That…would be lovely thanks"

"No problem" he held the big square cake in his hands and started down the hall to the living-room. Gabriella started singing and as soon as she and Christian were visible everyone else joined in and clapped hands for the birthday boy. Alyssa helped him blow the candles and everyone laughed when she creamed him with cake on his noise.

It was ten o'clock and Gabriella was saying goodbye to the last guest. She and Troy picked up all the balloons and wrappers left scattered on the floor.

"Thanks for an awesome party mom" the brand new phone Troy had given him beeped in his pocket.

"Alyssa just text me" Adrian ran up the stairs

"Don't stay up too late"

"I don't think he can hear you" Troy said "Come sit down for a while"

"But-"

"Gabi we can clean up tomorrow"

"Alright" As soon as he sat down he placed her legs on his and took off her shoes and started rubbing them.

"Mmm that feels good" Troy continued to rub her feet and paid extra attention to the sore parts

"I'm sorry I didn't help you as much as I could with the party"

"It's okay you were busy"

"Yeah, busy making sure we stay under the radar"

"Is someone suspicious?"

"….People are asking questions where I work"

"What…why didn't you tell me?"

"You were stressed out with the arrangements I didn't want to bother you"

"Troy" She put her feet down and held his hands "You have to stop treating me like I'm an outsider"

"I never do that"

"Yes you do, you always tell me things minutes before or I find it out through your e-mail, you have to start treating me like your partner and not some silly housewife"

"Gabriella" he let go of her hands

"…You're hiding something from me…"

"What, that's ridiculous"

"You're lying to me, I can't believe it" she stood and went to the kitchen. Although not wanting to, he knew he should probably follow her

"Baby" standing up he put the remote down and followed her to the kitchen "Baby come on"

"No don't baby me there's something you're not telling me and we promised we'd never lie to each other"

"I don't know what else to say to make you believe I'm not lying to you"

Gabriella exhaled the breath she was holding and put down the washcloth "I'm pregnant, Troy"

"…Pregnant…like as in a baby" she nodded "but how"

"Well I don't know just go ask Adrian"

"I know how but we were so careful, I mean we haven't had sex for a while, believe me I know"

"I'm four weeks pregnant"

"Four weeks?"

"Yeah that time Adrian slept over at Alyssa's" she said matter-of-fact.

As soon as the realization hit him he sat on the stool and put his hands on the counter "Oh God"

"Yeah I know"

"Well we can make it work we'll be more care-"

"No Troy, I don't want to be more careful, I don't want to live like some criminal on the run"

"What, do you want to go back and get arrested if we step foot in U.S soil"

"You know I don't want that"

"You could always go back; it's not you they want"

"….What did you say? Is someone looking for you?"

"Dammit" he swore cursing his own stupidity

"Tell me"

"The less people who know the better"

"Troy I'm not some people, IM YOUR WIFE"

"Gabriella I can take some bad shit from people but not from you…not from you" he stood and walked out of the kitchen

While living in Albuquerque she had been used to waking up and preparing breakfast for Troy and Adrian and ironing their clothes for the day then reading herself. But since moving to London she woke up prepared breakfast, ironed their clothes said goodbye to them cleaned the house then prepared dinner and went to sleep. She had never imagined herself as the housewife but Troy had convinced her that the less people they knew and hung around with the better. At least in Albuquerque she had a life, here, she was living for others.

It was lunch and Gabriella sat in the front porch reading a book when she saw a Black Volvo stop in front of her yard. She put her book down and stood

"Hello,Gabriella, right"

"Yeah..."

"You know how much it hurts my ego to know that the lady does not remember my name"

"Christian…"

"Thomas" he finished

"Yes that's what I was going to say"

"Right" she laughed and he sat beside her

"What are you doing, well what you were doing rather"

"Reading a book"

"What's it called?"

"Christian, you mind if I call you that?"

He put his hand on his chest "By all means"

"Well Christian I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to ask me about my book"

"Actually no I didn't, am I that obvious?"

"You're not that hard to read Mr. Thomas"

"For some odd reason women seem to think they have me figured out"

"So you're a ladies' man"

"By women I mean my mother and my sister"

"Smooth…so what are you doing here?"

"You" he said

"Me"

"Yes I thought I would jolly along and see you"

"Christian, I'm married"

"I know my sister is best friends with your son remember"

"So how come I've never seen you around" she asked trying to change the subject

"That's because my job requires me to move often, so I barely have time to see my family"

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"25"

"You don't look 25" she said

"Yes I get that a lot, I don't mean to be forward but, I would not imagine you as the housewife type"

"I'm not" Gabriella jumped

"Well than what are you?"

"I used to have a job"

"Oh really, where?"

"Albuquerque"

"Why did you leave?"

"….We-" A car stopped in front of the Volvo and Troy got out observing the unfamiliar vehicle in his front yard "My husband's home" Gabriella stood "You should go"

"Alright" Christian stood and walked down the three steps

"Mr. Bolton a pleasure" he held out his hand

"Yeah you too" Troy shook his hand

"Well I better be on my way than Gabriella, I hope to see you again"

Gabriella looked at Troy's curious face to Christian's smirk "I can't sorry"

"If I happen to bump into you at the supermarket sometime that would be coincidental right?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that"

"Well so long, Mr. Bolton" Christian got in his car and drove off. Troy turned to her once the car was out of sight "Who's that guy"

"Alyssa's brother"

"What was he doing here?"

"Just saying hello"

"He came here just to say hello?"

"Yes Troy not everyone is as deceiving as you are" she said before grabbing her book and walking inside.

"Why can't you let well enough alone?" he asked her

"You call this well enough, Troy I don't have any friends, I can't even go out without looking over my shoulder"

"I know baby but it's only until I figure what to do for us"

"I can't be there for you unless you tell me what's going on, you have to trust me"

Troy looked at her for a while then said "The U.S government found out that I faked my death and is looking for me"

"What"

"They know I'm somewhere in London but don't know where"

"Oh my god"

"But don't worry it's going to be okay, as long as we stay on the down low they won't find out anything"

"You mean as long as I don't see or talk to anyone"

"Baby please, just do this one thing for me"

"Troy I'm tired of this"

"I know it's only until I figure out what to do" he walked behind her and massaged her shoulders

"That feels nice"

He bent down to her level and whispered to her shoulder and said in her ear "You know it won't be a while until Adrian comes home"

"I know"

"I was thinking we could perhaps do something useful with it"

"Like what" she asked and he put his hands on her zipper and slowly pulled it down

"I don't know…maybe a shower, or …"

"Or what"

"Or we could go upstairs and think of something"

"I'm still mad at you"

"I know and this is my way of making mends"

She turned around and looked at him "Sex doesn't fix everything Troy"

"You are one tough cookie"

"Isn't that why you married me?" he smiled and kissed her

As he pulled down her dress he hoped she would forget her interest in wanting to be involved in his business but rather focus on keeping Adrian safe and happy. He didn't want his wife to worry anymore, much less be involved with him. He would do anything to protect her, even lie to her.

"Hey it's Chris, yeah I found him…..yeah you were right his wife is totally worth missing my vacation. Where am I? Out their back door of course" he looked through the window and saw Gabriella pull down her bra and licked his lips

"Mhm…I'd kiss that booty any day"


	2. Chapter 2

We had just begun eating dinner when Troy started acting weird again. He would constantly check his cell phone and get defensive when she asked him whether he was expecting a call or not. He hardly touched his plate.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked him

"Huh" he looked up

"You've been fiddling with your food"

"Sorry, guess I'm not as hungry as I thought"

"Is everything okay?"

"Mhm, yeah everything's fine"

"...You'll never stop lying to me will you?" Troy looked at his wife and Adrian saw the anger in his mother's face and stood from the table "I'll finish my dinner in my room" he stood taking his plate and went quickly up the stairs

"Gabriella, are you trying to make me fight you, because if it comes to it I will fight even you, to protect my family"

"You are not the man I married"

"I can't deal with this right now"

"The man I married would never shut me out like you are right now"

"Gabriella not tonight, alright"

"When Troy, huh, tomorrow, next week, it doesn't matter when because you'll still be lying to me"

Troy pushed the chair back and picked up his plate and before he could put it in the sink she grabbed it and threw it to the floor. "What the fuck?"

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD"

"I'll stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one" he went to the pantry and took the broom and dust pan and started cleaning up the mess. By the time he had returned from the pantry Gabriella was gone. Walking up the stairs he heard the shower go on and opening the door he saw her putting on her robe. He walked in and he could tell she was trying really hard to ignore him.

"Baby come on don't be mad with me"

"I'm not"

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

"Because I don't know who you are anymore"

"I'm still the same man" he said and she hurried to the walk-in-closet and started grabbing blankets and pillows

"What are you doing?"

"What did you think; we're sleeping in the same bed?"

"You're shitting me right?"

"Since you call the shots on where I go and talk to I think I can decide on who I sleep with"

"Gabi"

"No Troy I'm tired of being second in command to you, we're supposed to partners, you know, every time Adrian wants to go somewhere the first thing I say is 'let me check with your father'"

"That's just being cautious"

"No that's checking with my boss"

"You know I work my damndest everyday to provide for you, to give you the life you want, to make everything physically possible available to you the only thing I expect is a little appreciation"

"You don't get it do you?"

"Oh god"

"I don't care about that; I don't care about all the fancy things"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"YOU….I want you, I've always wanted you"

"I'm standing right here"

Gabriella looked at him for a while. She stared at him as she saw the confusion in his eyes. He didn't get it. He never got it. She had never understood it when her mother had told her on her wedding day that it was hard being married to a man who was married to his job. But as her husband stood in front of her, she understood it and found herself being mad at her mother for not telling exactly how hard it was.

"Just go Troy"

"Baby"

"I'm asking you to leave"

"Will you at least give me something to sleep on?"

"No I want you out of my house" she said

"You know I can't do that"

"Fine" she grabbed the pillow and the small blanket she had laid on the bed earlier and handed it to him. When he took it he touched her hand and although she wanted to hang on and kiss him she let go.

"Baby"

She turned around and walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

It was twelve o five and Troy was silently not paying attention to the show he was watching. He was busy talking on his cell phone trying hard to make as less noise as possible "I told not to call me when I get home"

"What's the problem?" the guy on the other end asked

"It's just my wife"

"Do you want us to take care of her?"

"No of course not, I can handle it"

"You can't tell her"

"Well if I didn't know that I wouldn't be sleeping on the couch now would I"

The guy stifled a laugh "She's not giving you any huh?"

"Shut up; give me the details on Sinclair"

"Well his being very careful I can tell you that, but he smuggled another batch last week"

"And the government?" Troy asked

"Still tracking him"

"Good"

"The CIA got orders to eliminate you" the guy said

"Well that wouldn't be the first"

"They sent out a guy called Chris Thomas to do the job"

"I haven't heard of him"

"That's because his got a of rep of keeping his hands clean"

Troy heard someone coming down the stairs "Gotta go"

"Dad" Adrian squint his eyes trying to make out the figure sitting on the couch

"Hey bud"

He walked towards the kitchen "What are you doing up?"

"Felt like some tally" he said impersonating the English

"Mom kicked you out"

Troy stood and walked to the kitchen "I keep forgetting you're a teenager now"

"Yeah no kidding"

"So what are you doing up?" Troy asked again

"I couldn't sleep…and also I usually call Alyssa around this time"

Troy smiled "You really like this girl don't you?"

"No…Okay maybe a little, just don't tell mom, she'll want to arrange my wedding or something"

Troy shook his head "Believe me you don't want to get married"

"Yeah you and mom have kind of messed the whole concept up for me"

"Yeah, it's not a walk in the park, trust me"

"Dad, can I give you a piece of advice?"

"Please do"

"Being married or having a girlfriend is kind of like having a car, you clean it put fuel in it, you know look after it"

"Okay"

"Yeah, women like to be driven once in a while, treat 'em like you treat your first car" Adrian phone beeped "It's Alyssa" And he ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Gabriella put the love note in Adrian's lunchbox and closed it. She opened his bag and placed it inside and checked if he had all his books in.<p>

"Mom can't I just have money, it's embarrassing carrying a lunchbox"

"Then why how am I gonna put my 'l love you notes'?"

"You could always say them to me" he said

"But that's not the same"

"Mom just tell Dad I'll wait for him in the car, okay?"

Adrian picked up his bag and walked out with his cell phone in his hand.

"Bye

"Yeah"

Troy walked in the kitchen with his shirt open and tie undone.

"Hey babe can you help you help me with this tie"

Gabriella perked her lips and started buttoning his shirt and tried to ignore the hard abs she had touched and ran her hands through so many times. Troy looked down at her as she did his tie.

"My back doesn't hurt as much"

"Good"

"….Gabi-"

"You don't want to be late for work"

Troy put on his jacket and Gabriella held on to the counter, her face bearing the look of pain "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, morning sickness"

Troy put his hand on her back "Do you want me to stay I could-"

"No it'll go away in a couple of minutes"

"I'll bring you something"

"Troy, just go"

"Baby please, don't be like this"

"Right now I just need to be alone"

"Can I at least get a kiss?"

"Bye Troy" she said without looking at him. He sighed and took his briefcase and was out the door.

* * *

><p>"I don't mean to make this a habit" Christian said sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen<p>

"Don't be silly you can come whenever you like, just not after five"

"Your husband"

"Yeah his pretty protective"

"Yes I gathered that"

"I'm sorry he was so rude"

"No it's okay; I'm used to dealing with people with a potty mouth"

" Because of your job" she asked

"Yeah my bosses need the mouthwash if you know what I mean"

"What do you do actually?"

"I'm a….cleaner"

"A cleaner"

He noticed the look on her face "...Oh god no not that kind of cleaner"

Gabriella giggled and the doorbell rang "Excuse me" She walked to the front door and once she opened it she was met with a delivery man holding flowers

"Mrs. Bolton?"

"Yes"

"These are for you just sign here please"

"Okay" Wondering who they were from she signed it and thanked the man and closing the door behind her. Putting them on the counter she took out the card and read "To Gabriella Bolton: Please join me for dinner in The Red Square at 7:30. P.S I'm a fool"

"Who are they from?"

"My husband"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Ahm…may I use your bathroom"

"Oh yeah sure third door on the right"

"Right"

Gabriella was still looking at the card when she barely noticed him go the other way and up the stairs. He walked up the hallway and saw numerous doors

"There's no way he could've afforded this place" he said to himself. Opening the second door he saw an empty bed, opening the third he saw clothes spilling from a washing basket and a computer on a table

"This must be the kid's room"

Deciding to speed things along he went to the last door and was met with a super clean room

"And boss said it would be hard"

Walking in he looked around and headed for the wardrobe. Carefully searching through Troy's clothes and his boxers and draws and came across one pair of Gabriella's underwear and put it against his nose and took a deep breath.

"Mhmm….yes…this is for later" he stuffed it in his pocket and continued looking through the numerous drawers

"DAMMIT"

Walking out he stood in the middle of the room and tried to think of places Troy would hide valuable information. Thinking of Gabriella, he finally got it. He walked back to the wardrobe and searched Gabriella's belongings. Just when he was about to give up he spotted a flash stick sitting in the far corner of her drawer.

"Did you find it?" Gabriella asked downstairs

"Yes I'll be down in a second"

He grabbed it and put it in his pocket and walked downstairs leaving the wardrobe doors wide open.

* * *

><p>"You booked the whole restaurant?" Gabriella asked him hours later<p>

"Yeah I wanted to show how sorry I am and I know how much you love this place so…"

"And Adrian?" she asked while he pulled a chair for her

"With his girlfriend"

"She's not his girlfriend"

"That's not what he told me" he said sitting down

"What when did he say that"

"That's not important" he took her hands "Tonight I just want it to be about us"

"Really no work or phone calls"

"No" his cell phone rang. He hurried to his pocket and switched it off "Starting now"

* * *

><p>"Come on Troy answer your phone" the call switched to voicemail<p>

"DAMMIT…Troy it's me, we spotted Thomas, he's in your house, I repeat he's in your house"

"Are you sure we're supposed to be here?" Alyssa asked Adrian

"My parents aren't home, it's totally cool" Adrian put the keys on the table and opened the fridge, grabbed two sodas and led her to the couch

Being the first time they had ever had an entire house to themselves Alyssa broke the silence "So"

"So"

"Nice soda"

"Yeah…my dad made it"

"Really"

"No"

She giggled "Where are your parents anyway?"

"On a date or something"

"Aren't they too old to be on a date?" Alyssa asked, taking a sip of her soda

" I think they call it date night once you've been married for decades"

"Shut up"

"...So we're all alone"

Alyssa cleared her throat "Yeah" she smiled

"Can I…. can I kiss you?"

"I mean if you want to"

Adrian moved in, and so did she and when they're lips were a few inches apart he touched her breast and she pulled away

"What are you...?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking"

"I didn't say I didn't like it, just warn me before….you know"

"Can I….see it"

"Sure" she unbuttoned her shirt and revealed her red bra

"Whoa"

"Now show me yours"

"Okay" the doorbell rang "Just a sec" Adrian ran to the door

"Can I help you?"

"Yes" Christian took out his gun

* * *

><p>"Baby I meant it when I said-"his phone rang, looking at the caller I.D he stood "It's…work I need to take this"<p>

"Go ahead"

"Sorry babe" Troy walked a couple of feet away from her and said"This better be good"

"He's in your house"

"WHAT?"

"Mr. Thomas"

"Let me in kid" Christian put a gun on Christian's head

"Please don't shoot me"

"Shut up and lock the door"

Alyssa ran to the door "What's taking so lo- Christian, what are you doing here"

"Not now Alyss, I TOLD YOU TO LOCK THE DOOR"

"Right sorry" Adrian locked it

"Sit down both of you" Christian led Adrian and Alyssa with a gun to the livin-room.

"Chris what are you doing?"

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN"

"I am so telling mom on you"

Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and Troy ran to the other side "Troy what's going on?"

"JUST HURRY UP" Troy ran to the kitchen door and in the curved view he saw Adrian and Alyssa being held on gunpoint, Gabriella ran up to him shortly and put a hand on her mouth

"Oh my god, ADRIAN"

"Shh"

"GET IN HERE" Christian yelled

"Dammit"

"Christian?"

"You know that guy?" Troy asked her

"Yeah he came over once or twice, he's my, well was my friend"

"Dammit Gabriella what did I tell you?"

"I'm sorry"

"GET IN HERE NOW"

"Come on" Troy walked around the house to the front door with Gabriella following closely behind him.

"Just stay behind me"

Troy quietly opened the door and tried to minimize his footsteps but Gabriella's high heels made it pointless. Her lips trembled when she saw her thirteen year old son having a gun pointed to his head

"Adrian"

"Mom" he called put

"It's going to be alright, honey"

"What's going on" he asked looking between his parents and Christian

"Chris right" Troy asked and the man shook his head "What are you doing here"

"Isn't it obvious… to kill you"

"Why"

"I don't ask questions Troy I do, you know that"

"What is he talking about Troy?" Gabriella whispered to him

"…She doesn't know does she?"

"I don't know what"

"If you were sent here to kill me then why haven't you done it yet?"

"Well I was believe me, but when I saw her" he looked at Gabriella "I was in love, and I knew if I killed you they'd move me to another job, so I took my time"

"I don't understand, why would you be sent to kill my husband?" Gabriella asked, feeling completely lost in their discussion

"You don't know a thing do you?"

"I don't know what?" Gabriella grew agitated with every passing second

"Nothing" Troy filled in

"Oh no sweet heart, let me tell you"

"Chris" Although Troy had already decided to hate the guy, he bore the look of a pleading man

"Your husband works for an agency that runs under the government"

Gabriella turned to Troy "…What"

"Yeah it's quite big in the states" Christian said smiling

"Troy" She waited for him to say otherwise but he never did "Christian, you seem to be the only one who's willing to be honest with me so, I want to know everything, now"

And he did. He told her that the man she thought she knew turned out to be a government official who was exposing people trying to smuggle drugs to the U.S borders. And that even though Dr. Sinclair had seemed a nice man, he was actually a dealer who got his medical degree through the internet and that Troy pretending to be sick would be the only way to get close to him. And that the reason Troy had had to leave the border was so that the Doctor could treat Troy with his "medication" and get paid for it.

"Wait" Gabriella stopped him and turned to Troy "so you mean to tell me that you were never sick?"

"…No"

"But all the tests"

"We….we gave Sinclair a sick man's results so that he wouldn't be suspicious"

She shook her head "So you spent all those months in hospital just to ploy with Sinclair?"

He nodded "What about all those visits and the nights I spent alone, without you?"

"I wanted to tell you but-"

"But what, BUT WHAT TROY"

"I WANTED TO TELL YOU but I couldn't alright"

"Why not"

"Because I'd lose my job" he said and she stifled a sob

"Because you'd lose your job"

"Yes if lost my job I wouldn't be able to provide for you and Adrian" he said pointing to his son

"Adrian didn't care about all that stuff, all he wanted was to be able to see you everyday and not once a week. And I…well it doesn't matter I needed right now anyway so…" she turned to Christian "can my son and I leave?"

"Yeah sure, can you take Alyssa home for me; I don't want her to see this"

"Sure, Adrian go back your stuff"

"Why"

"We're going back home"

"Home"

"Yeah to Grandma's"

"No no no Baby you can't leave"

"Watch me" Gabriella walked up the stairs and started packing her clothes

"What can I do?"

"It's too late"

"Come on baby there must be-"

"You know I knew there was something you weren't telling me, I could feel it, but this, this is just too much"

"I love you…."

"….I think I you love more, that's why it's so hard to walk away from you"

"Then don't"

"You will always be the one man for me Troy Bolton"

"Baby"

"You've hurt me too many times Troy" she said and walked away

* * *

><p>Gabriella stood outside her mother's door. She wiped the tears from her eyes and knocked on the door.<p>

"You ready" she asked her son

"Yeah"

Her mother opened the door and she stilled when she saw her daughter looking battered, suit cased and puffy eyed.

"Hey Grandma"

"Adrian, Oh I missed you so much" she embraced him in a hug and saw her only daughter try to hide the tears that were clearly there

"Come inside" he walked in and mother and daughter stood by the door facing each other

"Come here"

Gabriella ran to her mother's arms and let the tears fall down.


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! This is a short chapter is but is a vital part in the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>FOUR MONTHS LATER<p>

Gabriella Bolton wrapped an apron around her not so small belly. She was four months pregnant and she hadn't seen Troy since that day she left him in London. Though she had thought he would follow her and beg for her forgiveness, he hadn't. He didn't even call her. She tried to convince herself that it would be for the best anyway. That staying away from him would heal her pain. But it only seemed to make her miss him more. Don't get her wrong, she was still unbelievably and undeniably mad at him, but he was still her husband and the father to her son and unborn daughter.

On the day of her arrival her mother had taken her in with open arms and the relationship Gabriella had thought would be strained was only filled with the love and warmth she had grew up in. But her friends, however, were not so understanding. She had soaked up her tears and ventured on the tale of what had happened in the last three years. Though she had not told them about the fact that Troy was alive, she had told them that she and Adrian had lived in an apartment for the past three years.

"And the pregnancy" Taylor had asked her

"Sperm donor"

"Sperm donor" Chad asked her "Why"

"I wanted a second child…and since Troy wasn't there….I went to the sperm bank"

"Why didn't you just come home?" Sharpay asked her

"I needed some time to myself"

"All that matters is your back home, where you belong" her mother smiled and held her daughter's hand

"Yeah I missed you guys, a lot"

"We missed you too" Sharpay said

"Taylor, I'm sorry for what I said to you, at the hospital"

"No you had every right to say what you did, I'm sorry for not telling you what Troy wanted to do" Taylor said

"It's okay, we all lie…whether we want to or not" Gabriella almost whispered the last part to herself

"Do you still miss him?" one of them had asked her

"I feel him around me so much it kind of feels like he isn't dead, you know"

"Yeah, I miss him too" Taylor had held her husband who after three years still had fresh tears falling down his face. Looking at her friends faces Gabriella couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew Troy was alive, she knew where he was but she also knew she couldn't tell them. No matter how bad she wanted to.

Taking out the pancakes from the oven she heard her son come in and throw himself on the chair.

"I made pancakes, I know I burnt the sides again but you'll eat around it"

"Yeah whatever"

"Adrian"

"I'm sorry Mom…" he apologized before continuing"but why isn't Dad even trying to contact us?"

"Maybe his busy"

"Too busy to make one phone call"

Gabriella pushed back a chair and held onto her stomach before sitting down "Did you try calling him again?"

"Yeah his phone is disconnected and so is the landline"

"Call Alyssa, she always cheers you up"

"….Dad's job must be really important huh?" he said ignoring her last statement

"Why do you say that?"

"Even while we were living with him, he barely noticed us, it's like it consumed him"

"You know your father loves you"

"Mom, you saying that everyday doesn't exactly make it true"

"Adrian"

"I'm going to my room"

He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Gabriella had no idea what to do anymore; she couldn't ask her mother or her friends because that would mean her having to tell them the truth. And the less people who knew the better. At least that's what Troy said. But although she had left him in London, she had chosen him above her family, her mother.

"So how long are you planning on keeping this a secret?"

She turned around and Chad stood by the doorway "Chad, I don't know what you're talking about"

"I know, Gabriella, everything"

* * *

><p>"So he told you everything?"<p>

"Yeah"

"Sinclair and the drugs?"

"To the last detail" Chad answered

"How long have you known?"

"The day before you did"

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me that you and him would go away for a while and that people would be searching for him and that you would want to come back home after about a year or so"

"He knew I'd want to come back?"

"Actually he was counting on it, you see he knew that if he left you here Sinclair or the CIA would use you as bait to get to him and-"

"-as soon as the red lights were off I could leave him, right?'

"Gabriella it wasn't like that"

"Then how was it Chad, please enlighten me"

"Troy killed Sinclair"

"He did what?"

"Yeah…some guys at the CIA had gone dirty and were helping Sinclair with his smuggling business but as soon as they heard that an American governed official had killed their form of pocket money, they sent a cleaner after him, some guy called Chris or something"

"Christian Thomas?"

"Yeah how'd you know" Chad asked her

"Lucky guess"

"He wanted you out of harm's way as long as possible; he loves you more than you can imagine Gabriella"

She looked down at the table cloth and asked "Did he call you?"

"Yeah a couple of days ago"

Gabriella shook her head as her eyes filled up "He called you but he couldn't find time to call me"

"His calls are being tracked"

"But the one call he had, he decided to call you and not his wife"

"He wanted to know whether you and Adrian were okay"

"Tell me Chad, everything you've just told me…did he tell you to tell me?"

Chad shook his head "No"

"Let me guess…he told you not to…right?"

"Gabriella"

"NO CHAD" She stood "I'M SICK OF THE LYING WITH HIM; He'll never see me as his equal, will he?"

"...Gabriella the only reason I told you is so that you wouldn't go off and want to see him"

"He doesn't want me to see him?"

Chad swore at his own stupidity "No, he thinks you're better off here"

"Right… well the next time he calls, tell him not to bother asking about me or his son…'cause he'll never see us again"

"MOM" Adrian stormed in the kitchen

"What is it?" Chad and Gabriella looked at the thirteen year old

"I just got a text from Alyssa"

"And"

"She say's Dad's in trouble, I mean big trouble"


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N**: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys, they mean a lot and stay tuned for the last chapter in this stoy! Enjoy

* * *

><p>Some say love isn't easy, some say love is harsh and leaves you to bleed; leaving you in the cold to drown in your own feelings and pain. Some say love is a river that runs deep. Some say love isn't easy.<p>

She hadn't known just how deep love could run until she met Troy Bolton. They had been living in London for two years when Gabriella had learnt exactly what she had become. She was no longer a woman but rather Mrs. Bolton and Adrian's Mom. Troy had promised her a night out. It was only two weeks later that he actually took her out. They had been seated and Gabriella looked down at the present he had lain on the table.

"Happy anniversary" he said smiling from ear to ear. "…Well aren't you going to open it?"

"What is it?" she asked him as she unwrapped the small blue box with a silver ribbon

"Open it" he said hurrying her

She opened it and saw a beautiful silver diamond ring

"Troy" she asked him in confusion and he had bent down on one knee "Gabriella" he started

"No" she shook her head

"I know how I've been busy for the past couple of weeks and I'm sorry for that…but I love you and I want nothing than to see that beautiful smile on your face…and I haven't seen it in a while but Gabriella Bolton, will you marry me, again"

"Troy"

The whole scene had grabbed the attention of the other guests and they were waiting for the annual yes and the kiss then the joyful hug.

"Gabriella"

"…No"

"No?"

"No" she said again and everyone got uncomfortable and some could not understand why a woman would refuse a handsome man standing in front of her, proclaiming his love for her

"Sit down Troy"

He awkwardly stood and sat back down "Gabriella, what's going on?"

"Our anniversary was yesterday"

"…What, No that's not-"

"I remember because I have been reminding you for the past week and I waited for you until one o clock in the morning last night"

"…Baby I'm sorry I thought-"

"I want to go home"

* * *

><p>"….She says Dad's in trouble, I mean big trouble…."<p>

And that's all it took for Gabriella to grab the next available flight to London. Chad had convinced her that it was too dangerous for her to go alone. So he had gone with her. Together they had hurried down to London on the explanation that it was just something Gabriella needed to do. They had brought Adrian along since he could be the only one who could talk to Alyssa. He had called her again and arranged for a meeting place; oddly enough Alyssa had told them to meet her at their old house. Stopping the car Gabriella ran to the door and hadn't known whether to call for Troy or Alyssa

"Troy, Troy" while she endlessly banged the front door Chad looked around and saw the ash and mess through the windows.

"Gabriella"

"Troy, TROY OPEN THE DOOR"

Gabriella" he called her again

"What"

"Look" his eyes pointed her towards the windows. She walked closer and saw through the living room. The room had been smashed and things had been thrown and burnt. The walls were black and smoke filled the room.

"What happened?"

"Come on" Chad broke the glass door and put his hand through and unlatched the door. Opening it they walked in and found it hard to breath.

"Someone was searching for something" Chad looked around

"Yeah no joke" Adrian covered his mouth

"Where is he?" Gabriella asked

Walking on the burnt items broken on the floor they searched the house

"Troy"

"…Something isn't right"

"You bet your ass it isn't"

"…Christian, where is he?"

"Well nice to see you too, I'm fine by the way"

"Where is he you asshole?" Chad asked him again

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter"

"What makes you think I know?"

"Christian I'm tired and hungry, I haven't seen my husband for four months and I will step on anyone just to see him, including you"

"Hey I-"Chad punched him and he went falling on the floor "Aww" he hit him again and held onto his hair tightly "Where is he?"

"In some warehouse in St. Lucia just outside the shores of the Caribbean sea, that's all I know"

"Why"

"I don't know man" Chad hit him harder in the groin and grabbed his hair again "Why"

"I think they were still pissed that Troy killed Sinclair"

"When"

"Tomorrow morning"

Chad let go of his hair "Let's go"

Gabriella and Adrian followed behind him. They used a plane and a boat ride to get to the Caribbean's.

"Whoa this place is so cool"

They got off the shore and walked on the sand of the paraded island. Peopled were dancing and singing around a fire, some were huddled in crowds laughing loudly. The sun was setting and its stream and its beautiful ray shun on the ground. Gabriella could feel pain on her lower abdomen grow stronger with every stride

"Hey Mom, you alright?"

"I'm alright"

They walked through the massive crowd of people and Chad approached the one of the guys who were smoking "Hey excuse me"

"Yo man, want a smoke?"

"No thank you, ahm, we own a small crafting business and were wondering if any of you fellas knew a great place we could store our ..."

Adrian looked around and added "Boats"

"You craft boats?" one of the younger guys asked

"Yes it's our only form of income you see and there's just too many of them and we need a place to keep them" Chad said

"Like ah...ah, warehouse" the other guessed

"Yeah exactly, is there any nearby"

"Yeah just around the corner"

"Thanks"

"Yeah no problem" as soon as they thought the three were out hearing one of them said "Weirdo's"

As they hastily walked to the far off corner Gabriella felt her stomach give in and turn her inside out

"Ahh" she yelled and fell to the floor

"MOM!" Adrian was at his mother's side at once and bent down "Mom what's wrong?"

"Gabriella talk to me" Chad begged as she held onto her belly and screamed out loud

"Mom what can we do?"

"Go" Gabriella said through her pain "Go"

Catching the attention of people nearby and the loud noises, two woman and an old man all ran to her aid.

"What's the matter?"

"She's pregnant"

"Mom…you're bleeding"

"She needs to go to the hospital now" the old man said

"We'll go with you" Chad said

"No you go find him"

"But you're-"

"NO YOU GO FIND HIM" Gabriella grabbed his shirt and looked him straight in the eye "I need you to find him, Chad, find him"

"…I will…"

"She needs to go now"

"Mom"

"When you find him, tell him I forgive him and I don't care about any of it"

"I will" Adrian held his mother's hand as they lifted her up and others joined in from around the parade

"BE CAREFUL" her voice sounded strained while they held her up and away

"Come on" Chad said and Adrian couldn't help but feel torn between checking to see if his mother was alright and saving his father

"She'll be alright" Chad pat his shoulder and Adrian decided to trust Chad and believe that she would be fine, but he couldn't help but remember the pain in his mother's face and the amount of blood that she had bled.

Finally reaching a run-down warehouse that was big enough to fit the entire island Chad busted the door open and the place reeked.

"It smells like something died in here" Adrian said pulling his face

"Come on"

They walked inside and looked around the gigantic place that was filled with piles of boxes and storage that looked and smelled like it had been there for months.

"Troy, are you in here?"

"Dad"

"Adri-a-.." A voice from the distance called

"Did you hear you that?" Adrian asked Chad

"What"

"I thought I…"

"Ad-a"

"Dad" Adrian could hear his parent's voices from a crowd since he was a little child. No matter how noisy he always knew which voice were his mother's or his father's, though he would never admit that kind of thing to anyone.

"I know I heard some-"Pulling down piles of boxes Adrian saw his father lying on the ground, hardly breathing.

"DAD" Chad and Adrian ran the small distance to him and each person by Troy's side.

"Troy, Troy can you hear me?"

"The- they're...they're he-"

"What, can you make out what his saying?" Chad asked Adrian

"No, Dad we can't-"

"They're he-"

"Well well well, we're glad you could join the party" Two men in black suits appeared, Chad could make out the one

"Christian?" Chad asked the man who looked identical to him but cleaner and shaven then the man they had seen earlier

"We're so glad you could join us, isn't it Jack?"

"Yes. We don't usually have guest at these things, but we do welcome you"

"Coach"

"Grandpa"

"Time just flies by, don't you think you so Chris"

"Yes"

"Why, his your son"

"The boy has always been difficult" Jack turned to his only son who lay on the floor "I told him to walk away, I told him, but he never listens to me" Jack turned to Chad "Like that time I told him not to date that Montez girl, but all he heard was thin air"

"Coach" Chad still could not process the fact that he had been behind it all

"I'm tired of this Chris do it already"

"Do what?" Adrian looked between the two, holding his father close

"Well if you watch Law & Order the villain usually kills the guys who tattletale or backstab him so-"  
>"No I won't let you touch him"<p>

"That's cute, Chris now"

"NO DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM"

Adrian sat in front of his father and held his arms, blocking him from harm's way

"Can't we settle this in some other way?" Chad asked Jack

"No, Chris now"

"Get out of the way kid" Christian ordered trying to get a shot

"No if you shoot him you shoot me"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW"

"NO!"

"Christian now"

"Adrian-" Chad didn't know what to say, he didn't know whether to tell Adrian to get out of the way and let Troy be shot or tell him to defend his father in hopes they would seize. Chad also knew that he himself had a wife and family waiting for him to get back home, but he also promised Gabriella he would bring her husband back to her

"SHOOT HIM NOW!"

"ADRIAN GET OUT OF THE WAY"

When the shot fired Troy pushed Adrian out the way and it him in the chest.

Gabriella screamed out in pain and the Doctors tried to help her but they didn't know what was wrong with her. She tried to tell herself she was alright and that her baby would be okay but with every scream and each earth shattering pull it took away a piece of her hope.

"Please save her" Gabriella begged

"Contractions?" the Doctors asked each other

"She's only four months"

"She is losing too much blood"

"…She's miscarrying…"

Love comes in many shapes and forms but it has one thing in common: It is never easy.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Please review and tell me. Thanks<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N:** I can't believe this is the last chapter but it is and we have reached the end of an era. It is a bit long but bear with it. Also I have a new one-shot coming up called "A Midnight Friend", so either author alert me or check up for updates. So anywho, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chad and Adrian walked down the corridors of the small isolated hospital. The windows were wide open and the wind danced with the curtains as it blew the sweat from their faces. Chad grabbed his shirt and tried to wipe the sweat from his forehead. It was one a.m and the place was quiet, not a single soul in sight. There were three chairs just outside Gabriella's room and Adrian sat in one of them. Chad sat beside and no one said anything.<p>

"Talk to me"

"And say what?"

"Anything, just don't keep it inside"

Adrian looked down "He was in my arms, I had him- I had him"

"He was trying to save you"

"And he die? I can't do it anymore uncle Chad, it's too hard" he bent in the chair and covered his face "It's too hard"

"It's okay to cry you know" Chad said hiding his own tears "It's okay" he put a comforting hand on Adrian's back

"We still have to tell Mom"

"We should probably-"

"Mr. Bolton"

Chad and Adrian looked at each other "Yes" he said "How is she?"

"Well she is stable, but for a while it was touch and go"

"But she's fine now?" Adrian asked the Doctor

"Well for now, yes"

"But all the blood"

"Mr. Bolton your wife nearly miscarried; ninety percent of all women between the ages of eighteen to thirty-four have a greater chance of miscarrying due to stress related conditions"

"So she didn't miscarry?" Chad asked the Doctor

"It was a close call but no, she didn't, someone up there most really love her"

"Oh my God" Adrian nearly fell to the floor when he thought of his father

"Is he alright?"

"Yes thank you" Chad thanked the Doctor and he doubtfully looked at the young man's distressed body language

"Well I'll be on my way then"

"Hey"

"I have to get out of here"

"Sure we can go and get some air-"

"No I don't want to be here uncle Chad, I can't be here, I can't, I can't"

"Okay, we'll leave tomorrow"

"NO I WANT TO GO NOW" he said through his tears

* * *

><p>Everything seemed blurry when she opened her eyes. Objects looked like they were flying instead of sitting there. She could feel the wind across her face and the warmth ran down her arms. She saw two white figures standing in front of her bed. They were saying things she could not make out. Their heads and their mouths mouthed. She turned towards the door and saw another blurry man creep up behind them. He held something sharp she could not see clearly.<p>

"Tro-"she tried but her energy only drained further. He walked behind the two and hit them with something. The men in white fell to the floor and the other stood staring at them.

"Tr-"

"Shh, everything will be okay"

And that's all she heard before her body gave in and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Maria asked Chad while she held her crying Grandson<p>

"His dead, his dead, his dead" Adrian kept repeating the same thing through his tears

"Who's dead? What's he talking about Chad?"

"His dead Grandma" he cried harder

"Chad"

He sat down and looked down, crossing his arms and closed his eyes "Troy"

"I don't understand"

"He died yesterday"

"…But he died a long time- Chad I don't understand"

"Sit down Maria"

She stared at his expression for a while, the depth and feeling in his words scaring her. But she sat with her grandson still in her arms

"Troy was never dead"

"What"

"…When…" he tried to explain but pictures of Troy flashed through his mind. All the memories and fights they had had all came back to him "When…Gabriella went to London she wasn't going for a vacation, she was going to be with Troy"

"What, no she would've told me"

"She couldn't tell anyone"

"Why not"

"You not going to like what I'm about to tell you"

"…" She took a deep breath "Tell me"

"Troy works for a division under the government that catches guys who smuggle drugs into U.S borders and Sinclair was his assignment"

"Dr. Sinclair?"

"Yes he was a dealer and used his title to do it and he offered Troy a lonesome of drugs on the terms that he move out the country"

"So he was never sick"

"No"

"Did Gabriella know that?" Maria asked him

"No he hadn't told her yet"

"…So…Troy was lying about being sick?"

"Yes it was the only way he could get close to him without drawing suspicion"

"Just wait…my daughter went through all that pain and suffering thinking that her husband was going to die…for nothing?"

"It was the only way Maria"

"How can hurting her be the only way?"

"I don't know how he thought it out but he told her minutes before that he would fake his death and they would stay in London for a while"

"…Okay so why is Adrian saying that his dead if he was alive"

"That's because the mission went sour and they killed him, yesterday"

"Oh my god" she put a hand on her mouth and a sudden realization crossed her mind "Where is Gabriella?"

"That's another story…"

* * *

><p>She heard the sound of the waves nearby and the synchronization of the birds and the strong wind. Her hair blew in front of her chest and her eyes fluttered open. Looking around her surroundings she felt completely lost. Where was she? Turning her eyes she saw another one of the men she had seen earlier wearing the same attire they had worn. He was looking at a screen and she felt a sudden coldness on her belly.<p>

"Just relax" he said, his voice deep and mono

"Where am I?" Gabriella asked, growing scared

"You're safe"

"…My head hurts" she put a hand on her forehead and found tears on her face

"It's the medication, it'll hurt for a while, and you'll be in and out of conscious for a while so you have to relax"

She lay back down on the pillow and the image of Adrian came to her attention "My son…where is he, where is he, is he okay, is he hurt, why won't you tell me where he is?"

"His with his grandmother, Mrs. Bolton you have to relax"

"…I'm so tired"

"Just lie down and close your eyes"

"…How did I get here?"

"Your husband brought you in"

"My husband" her hope raised and she sat up straight and attempted to walk up "Mrs. Bolton"

"Where is he? Please tell me where he is?"

"Mrs. Bolton, please"

"No you don't understand I have to see him"

The Doctor injected her with medication that would slow her heart rate down and make her feel tired

"I…have- have to" her eyes grew heavy and her body felt light

"There there" he said and carried her sleeping body back to the bed

* * *

><p>Adrian sat in his room with the door shut. He turned his speakers to high and sat on his bed looking at the ceiling. He studied the color and the number of the tiles. His chest was moving up and down and his eyes concentrated deeply at what he was looking at. His eyes welled up when he turned to the table by his bed and saw a picture of his parents with him when he was ten. His mother was laughing and his father was pulling a funny face. He sat in the middle with them holding him. Things where simpler then: his parents where happy with each other. They loved each other, and they loved him. But as he grew older he could feel the distant change. It was like one continent drifting apart and forming two independent countries. At least that's how it felt like to him. He turned away from the picture and stood. He bent down and grabbed a briefcase under the bed. He laid and placed it on his bed. Opening it he saw all the things he had kept from childhood. The New York Knicks basketball cap his father had given him when they had gone to their first game together. Gabriella had been terrified. He was only seven and Troy wanted to go with him to watch a game. She couldn't understand why they couldn't simply make popcorn and watch it in the living-room. They had replied by saying "It's not same; when we watch it live we can actually feel their sweat and spit hit us. He smiled at the memory and put on his head. Looking further he laughed when he saw the Star Trek movie ticket. He was nine and he had begged his mother to take them to Nu Metro to watch the one night only showing special of Star Trek. After finally giving up her beauty spa voucher she took him to the movies. After the movie had ended Adrian had had multiple Star Trek souvenirs and action dolls.<p>

"Mom this is soo cool" he had praised the free stuff he had got. Getting in the lift they heard a loud and the lift had stopped moving

"Oh my God, no no no"

"Are we stuck?"

"No we can't be stuck, we can't be"

She had freaked out and he was too naïve to do anything "It's cool"

"This is not cool Adrian Bolton" she reached for the phone but it was disconnected "Oh no"

"Call Dad"

"Yes, I should do that; he'll know what to right?"

"Sure"

And three hours later they had fixed the elevator and the first person they saw as the lift opened was Troy. The song in the back ended and loneliness overcome him and threw the case to the corner and bellowed hard. He screamed as hard as he could kicked and punched his things

"Adrian" Maria opened the door and found her grandson throwing his clothes and computers to the floor.

"Adrian" she begged him

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Sweetheart"

"IT'S NOT FAIR, IT'S NOT FAIR"

"I know" she held his arms and looked him in the eye "I know" she whispered

He fell to her arms and cried his eyes out "I miss him so much Grandma"

"I know baby" she held back her tears and brushed his head "I know"

* * *

><p>When Gabriella opened her eyes she felt worse than she did before. She looked around again and the Doctor was no longer there but a broader and exhausted looking figure slept in the chair beside her bed<p>

"Troy" she wasn't sure if was him or not but that's who she needed right now "Troy"

He opened his eyes and wiped the sleep from his face "Troy" she called again and his eyes turned to her and she couldn't believe it.

"Troy" she cried once she realized it was actually him

"Hey baby" he said and she hadn't just how she missed hearing his voice until that moment

"Is it you"

He held her hands and they still felt the way they always did "It's me"

"Don't leave me again"

"I won't"

"Promise me you won't leave again, promise Troy"

"I can't do that"

"…Then get away from me…"

"Baby"

"No I won't go through what did, not again"

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know"

"Really"

"Anything, just ask me and I'll tell you straightforward, the way it is"

"It's too late Troy, I don't care anymore"

He looked down "I know I've hurt you and Adrian and, I still am, but if I could do things differently, I would" he held her hands "Baby all I've wanted was you, since I was eighteen"

"I know but you keep lying" she pressed on the last part "You keep lying to me"

"Baby, I know you'll probably never trust again but I am what I am, for my family"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"No but, the day before we got married I wanted to take you to Paris for our honeymoon and I couldn't afford it, I tried to get a loan from the bank but they said they couldn't give it to me because I wasn't earning enough and that they weren't sure that I could repay me so they denied the loan. I didn't what to do. Until I got a call from some guy called Frank and he said that he could help me. I thought it was weird at first but when I saw how disappointed you were that the bank denied, I accepted his offer. Little did I know that I was signing my soul to the devil. Four weeks after our honeymoon he called again and said that he needed his money back" Troy looked up at her

"I told him I didn't have it yet and he said he knew of a way I could repay him"

"What was it" Gabriella asked

"He wanted me to do a little job for him"

"…What was the job?"

"He wanted me to" take care" of someone in his company that had gone rogue on him, next thing I knew it was a year later and I had killed fourteen people"

"Couldn't you have just asked him to get out of doing it?"

"I tried but he threatened to tell the cops on how I had killed innocent people, so I was stuck there"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He didn't want anyone to know"

"So why didn't you trust me?"

"Because I was selfish, if I told I knew he would hurt you and I couldn't let that happen, I wanted you for myself for as long as I could"

"….Troy have you ever thought that maybe you should've let me go?"

"Everyday, but you kept coming back to me"

"So what's going to happen now?"

"You're going to stay here until you give birth then I'll take you home" he said

"You're coming home?"

"….Gabriella…after you've given birth you won't see me again"

"Why"

"The CIA is still looking for me and if I they will use you to get to me"

"Troy don't do this to me"

"When you wake up again you won't remember anything I've told you"

"Troy please"

"It's a special drug that eliminates your short term memory when you sleep"

"I'm so tired"

"Sleep, it's good for the baby"

* * *

><p>Taylor opened the door and found her husband looking blank in the kitchen<p>

"Chad"

"Hey babe, I made your favorite soup"

"Chad, what happened?"

"What"

"You look different"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, you look different"

"Babe, you're losing it"

"Hey Chad I meant to ask you I haven't heard from Gabriella since you got back"

"She's in a special hospital"

"Hospital? Maybe I should go vi-"

"No, she's fine; she doesn't want anyone to see her like that"

"But I'm her friend"

"That's exactly why she doesn't want you to see her" he said

Taylor put the groceries on the table and started unpacking them "She just hasn't been the same since Troy died"

"Yeah, it all hit us hard"

"I know but I wonder if she'll ever recover"

"Me too"

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE AND A HALF MONTHS LATER…<strong>

"We have to labor induce the birth" the Doctor said

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"We have to take him out now, or else it could get quite tricky, besides her due date was last week"

"I don't know Doc"

"Trust me Troy it's safer to do it now then wait another week for her to start having contractions"

"Alright, just look after my baby, please"

"Now do you mean the child or the mother" Troy looked at him "No worries I'll figure it out"

The Doctor had given her an epidural and proceeded with inducing her birth. Though at first at first she had felt a thing but as soon as the Doctor told her to push she felt the pain run down her back and to her spine. It had taken a whole of three days and Troy had been by her side the entire time. He held her hand and assured her it would all be over with. That's all that kept her going. Knowing he was there and feeling his hand tightly in hers motivated her to not give up and keep trying.

At three o' five a.m Kayla Michelle Bolton had been born and her parents couldn't be happier. Though she tried to fight it she had given and went to sleep. Troy stayed up all night and watched his first daughter asleep. She looked exactly like her mother the only proof that Troy had contributed to her making was her crystal blue eyes. She felt small in his big arms, smaller then Adrian had. He brushed her light hair and drew circles on her face. He couldn't how a person could love someone they barely knew, but he loved her more then he knew himself. He loved his entire family. He didn't want to leave, but if he loved them as much as he said he did, he knew he had to do anything humanly possible to protect them, even if it meant protecting them. But putting her in her crib and standing there, he knew it would be the last time he would ever see her again.

"Goodnight Kayla, I love you" he bid her and walked away. Troy picked up his bags and was about to head for the door when he heard Gabriella soft voice calling his name from the bedroom. He put his bags by the door and went to Gabriella's room. Opening it he stuck his head in

"Where you going?" she asked him, half asleep

"…For a drive, why?"

"Stay with me tonight" although she was asleep he knew the meaning behind those words. Those were the exact words she had said to him before he had to head for the airport, thus resulting in Kayla"

"Baby I can't"

"Stay with me" she pleaded. Minutes later he took off his coat and walked to her.

Three hours later he put on his shirt and jeans and held his coat in his hand

"Troy" she mumbled and he kissed her and injected her with the short term memory loss drug so that she wouldn't remember even seeing him for the past five months.

Getting out of the room he picked his bags from where he had left them and walked out the door without looking back.

When she woke she couldn't remember what day it was but she definitely remembered seeing Troy. She got up and sorely walked outside the room and down the passage

"Mrs. Bolton you shouldn't-"

"Where is he?"

"Whom"

"My husband Troy, where is he?"

"I don't know Mrs. Bolton"

"I was with him yesterday"

"Yesterday?" the Nurse seemed confused

"Yes I saw him"

"Mrs. Bolton you were here the whole day yesterday"

"What"

"Yes"

Gabriella shook her head "No no you must be wrong, you have to be, I was with him yesterday or the day before but I know-"

"Mrs. Bolton you've been in this hospital for five months and I have never heard of a Mr. Troy"

"What, no no, there must be some mistake"

"Maybe you should go back and rest"

"I DON'T WANT TO REST I KNOW I SAW HIM YESTERDAY, I SAW HIM"

"Doctor, I need you help" the nurse yelled from the passage and a built exotic looking Doctor ran in

"Nurse?"

"It's Mrs. Bolton again"

"Come on" the Doctor pulled her

"NO LET ME GO"

A week later her whole family and friends had come to visit her in St. Lucia

"How is she Doctor?" Maria asked

"Heavily medicated, she is not fit to have any visitors at the moment"

"Why what happened?"

"I was told that her husband died, right?"

"Yes"

"Well she seems to think that her husband is alive and that she had seen him and spent five months in some resort with him"

"What"

"Yes, I'm very worried about her Ms. Montez, she may need some help from a professional" he said

"You mean put her in an institution?"

"It's the only way, she may hurt herself"

"Okay, thank you"

"Please think about it"

"I will"

And he walked away. Maria walked back to the waiting room where everyone was eagerly awaiting the news. Chad was the first person to stand when he saw Maria

"How is he?"

"Well the baby is healthy"

"Thank God" Taylor and Sharpay said in unison

"And Mom?" Adrian asked

"Well the Doctor thinks that she may need some institutional help"

"WHAT!" those who didn't say it, sure as hell thought it "Why?" Chad asked

"Well Gabriella claims that she saw Troy and that she's been with him for five months"

"What, that's ridiculous" Sharpay gasped

"I know, he fears that she may be a danger to herself" Maria said

"But she seemed fine to me" Chad said

"I think we should see her, you know, see how she acts then…"

The room fell silent

It was four hours later when the Doctor gave the go ahead for them to see Gabriella. But the first question she asked when she saw them was "Did you see him?"

"Who" Maria asked her daughter

"Troy, he was just with me"

"Gabriella, Troy passed away a couple of months ago" Taylor tried to tell her closest friend but she shook her head vigorously "NO No NO I saw him he was with him"

"Gabriella-" Chad started

"Do you remember Chad; we came here because Adrian got a text from Alyssa telling him that Troy was in trouble, you remember that right?"

"We came to St. Lucia because you thought they would have the best possible care for you and the baby"

Gabriella stared at Chad disbelieving "What, why are you telling to them Troy"

"I'm Chad" he said and it was that moment that everyone feared what had to be done

"Right, that's what I meant"

Maria stood and went to stand b the window, crying

"Mama, you believe me right…right?"

Maria turned around and everyone waited for her answer "What I know is that your sick…and you need help"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that once you get out of here, I will admit you to psychiatric help"

"You think I'm crazy?"

"I don't think you're crazy, I think you need help dealing with the fact that Troy is dead"

"You do, you think I'm crazy"

"Gabriella, this will probably help you" Sharpay added

"…Adrian, you believe me right?"

"I don't know Ma"

That was moment that she lost all hope and stopped fighting.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Maria, Adrian and Kayla walked through the halls of St. Joseph Psychiatric Hospital. Every Saturday of the first week of the month they would visit her. The Guard opened her room door and saw her biting her own nails

"Mommy" Kayla ran to her mother

"Hey baby, mommy missed you"

"I missed you too, look what I made for you"

"What's that?"

Kayla took out a big piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to her mother. Gabriella opened it and smiled when she saw a picture of herself, Adrian, Maria, Taylor and Sharpay

"Who's the guy with the afro?"

"UNCLE CHAD" she put her hands in the air

"Yes" she smiled and held back her tears and looked at her all grown up eighteen year old son

"Adrian you just gonna stand there" she joked and he walked forward and gave her a hug

"Hey Mom" he said with his voice deep and manly

"So what's new?"

"I got accepted to NYU" he gushed

"Oh my, that's great, I'm so proud of you, is a certain someone also going to NYU?"

"Yeah, Alyssa got accepted too"

"So should I start planning your wedding?"

"Ma?" he shied away

"Alright, just,..." she turned serious "don't ever lie to her, promise me that"

"I promise"

Gabriella finally turned to her mother "Mama"

"Hi baby, how are you?"

"Hard, but you know, soldering on, but couple of months of good behaviors I can go home"

"I know, and your room will be waiting for you"

"Actually I was thinking I would stay in my place, if you don't mind"

"No of course not"

"CAN WE GO OUTSIDE ALREADY" Kayla jumped up and down

Across the street from the building he sat in his car watching them. Kayla was running around in circles, Adrian- not believing that he was a man now, sat busy with his phone and Gabriella and Maria were talking. He missed her so much; he missed Kayla and her starting elementary school, Adrian starting college and Gabriella finally getting out. He knew he would miss all that, and he accepted it. But it didn't make it any easier.

"You signed your life away the minute you took money from me" Frank, who sat beside him in the car

"I know"

"We have to go Bolton" he said

"Just one more minute" he said staring straight ahead

Kayla ran to her mother and dragged her up. They ran to the swings and played on them

"COME ON ADRIAN" Gabriella called but he busy with his cell phone

"No" he said

Kayla and Gabriella looked at each other before they ran and dragged him up

"What are you-"

As he was pushed forward he found himself having fun.

Troy took one more look and rolled down the windows and drove away.

THE END...

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Have a comment or review, please tell me. And watch out for "A Midnight Friend" coming soon...Thanks!<p> 


End file.
